


somebody takes my hand

by boyfriem



Series: given ficlets to be sad to [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: (idk which one of those it is but. it's short), Drabble, Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, not rly just like..., yearning. longing. etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfriem/pseuds/boyfriem
Summary: in which mafuyu and uenoyama take a trip to the beach.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Series: given ficlets to be sad to [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798693
Kudos: 43





	somebody takes my hand

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for posting so much short stuff but I'm coming to terms with the fact that not everything has to be long and sometimes it's fun to just churn something out in a few minutes yknow? this is short but it hurt me to write and can't that be enough 
> 
> title from cooks by still woozy which is SUCH a good song about being SO in love and it gets me every time

Mafuyu has never been to the beach in the summertime. 

He knows that’s when you’re supposed to go, but for him, the beach is always a cold place. Windy and freezing and beautiful all the same, beautiful for the way it is empty and the ocean stretches on forever and there is no one but him and the person he’s with and the whole world right there in front of him. 

It is winter again, and Mafuyu is at the beach, and the boy he loves is at his side. 

His left hand is in Uenoyama's, warm and solid and calloused from the guitar. Both of their hands are, now, rough from spending all day picking at strings screaming _ I'm here, I'm here, please listen.  _

He always has Uenoyama hold his left hand. His right hangs at his side, freezing in the bitter cold, and he remembers what it was to be here with Yuki, for Yuki to hold his right hand, soft and free of blisters and calluses. He moves his hand as though there is someone there to hold it. He can almost feel the warmth.

He wants to hold Yuki's hand and he wants to hold Uenoyama's, he wants to have that warmth on both sides, he wants to be forgiven. He knows they would have loved each other, if they had met, the boys he loves. He knows they would have held him on either side, he knows they would have kept his hands warm. 

He squeezes the air where Yuki's hand should be and he thinks,  _ I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you, _ and _ I'm sorry,  _ and  _ I wish you got to meet him, you would love him just as much as I do.  _

He rests his head on Uenoyama's shoulder, and Uenoyama pulls him closer, and he is not lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr/instagram: boyfriem  
> twitter: chainsawmen


End file.
